blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Alucard/Quotes
Character Introduction * You should be honored to be chosen as my partner. Devote all your best effort, or prepare to be disciplined. Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Rachel: ''It's time for your debut, Ragna. Go work up a sweat for the both of us. : Ragna: Pipe down and get off your high horse already! Hakumen :Hakumen: This battlefield is not your playground. Begone, Harlequin! :Rachel: My, my. I don't believe you have the authority to give me orders, Mr. Hero. Es Mitsurugi : Rachel: Now child, shall we dance? : Es: Dancing? During combat? Incomprehensible. Nine the Phantom :Nine: Didn't you ever learn not to play with fire, Princess Alucard? :Rachel: The suspense is killing me. How much longer until the show begins? Naoto Kurogane :Raquel: You're up, Naoto. Show me your devotion. :Naoto K.: *sigh* I just had to team up with a princess... ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi : Rachel: ''It seems we are unwanted guests tonight. : Yukiko: Nothing a little charring couldn't fix, right? Teddie : Rachel: Gii, Nago, Teddie? Handle them. : Teddie: You betcha! Mitsuru Kirijo : Rachel: I do have high hopes for you, Queen of Executions. : Mitsuru: I'm quite fond of that nickname. Let me show you how I earned it. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''What? Do you expect me to be your partner? : Rachel: Indeed. I believe our dance would be lovely. Mika Returna : Mika: Cuties like us are gonna rule the new era. : Rachel: Cutie? I am no such thing. Vatista :Vatista: Activation… *Yaawwnnn*. :Rachel: Oh? Have you awakened little doll? Hilda the Paradox : Rachel: Would you care for a dance? : Hilda: Make sure you can lead us properly. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Aww yeah! Here comes Team Rose! : Rachel: Make light of a rose and you may be pricked. Neo Politan : Rachel: Care to join me for a little diversion? : Neo: ............ Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Rachel: ''You were sufficient, I suppose... for a mongrel. : Ragna: Yeah. yeah, good for you. Hakumen :Rachel: You acted just as a hero should. Well done. :Hakumen: Silence. I've grown tired of this nonsense. Es Mitsurugi : Rachel: How mundane. Do you agree? : Es: Mundane? I'm... not sure. Nine the Phantom :Rachel: I pity our foes. In fact, I can hardly look at them. :Nine: Really? Because I was just getting started. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Chalk up another victory. :Raquel: Heh. I expect as much from all my servants. ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi : Rachel: ''A little charring was a gross understatement. How I pity them. : Yukiko: I thought I was holding back. Teddie : Teddie: *Pant* *Wheeze* We really won! : Rachel: Perhaps I'll make you a full time servant after all. Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Execution complete. :Rachel: Impressive! You live up to your reputation. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Rachel: ''An unsurprising result. : Linne: Yeah, there's no getting around that skill gap. Mika Returna : Mika: Victory! : Rachel: I dare say this is a far cry from cute. Vatista :Vatista: I request that you use discretion. A one-sided trampling of the enemy hinders my data collection. :Rachel: Oh, do forgive me. Perhaps I was a little over enthused? Hilda the Paradox : Rachel: Your stamina is clearly lacking. : Hilda: And your rhythm is abysmal. How embarrassing. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Yes! Victory for Team Rose! :Rachel: Do mind the thorns. Neo Politan : Neo: ............ : Rachel: Well, that was hardly a diversion at all. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Rachel: ''I believe it's time for some tea. Ragna, would you start the preparations? : Ragna: Yeah, no. Go drink some river water. Es Mitsurugi : Es: Your movement in combat is plagued by illogical factors. I suggest optimizing your algorithm. : Rachel: Illogical? You hardly understand what you're talking about. I think I may need to teach you how a real lady behaves. Hakumen :Hakumen: Only my sword can fulfill my mission. Your presence is no longer needed, Harlequin. :Rachel: How dull you are... You may be a master of the sword, but your behavior is a far cry from chivalry. Nine the Phantom :Nine: How about it, Princess? Did you enjoy the fireworks? :Rachel: Frankly, I found myself let down. There's no elegance to a dance that's completely one-sided. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Just you wait, Raquel. No matter where you are, no matter how long it takes, I will find you. The real you. :Raquel: And as a good master, I will wait for you. Even if a master should never have to wait on her servants. ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: ''Now that that's over, why don't we have some tea? It would pair wonderfully with this manju. : Rachel: What a delightful suggestion. Nago, prepare the tea posthaste. Hehe... This should be a lovely tea party. Teddie : Rachel: I'm getting thirsty. Teddie, bring me some tea. : Teddie: That's Teddie abuse! I demand a raise! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: From time to time, my victims will request a second execution just after the first. Do these poor souls crave my judgment because they simply cannot judge themselves? :Rachel: Perhaps. They may realize deep down that they need punishment and find themselves unable to act. Or perhaps they are merely perverts. ''Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: ''I would have called that "impressive", but I cannot abide by your capriciousness. When you find yourself in the arms of eternity, you should at least have the decency to contain yourself. : Rachel: Oh, I disagree. There must always be a little room for amusement. Boredom is our greatest enemy, is it not? Mika Returna : Mika: An overwhelming victory! The era has spoken, and the cuties shall conquer! : Rachel: Again, may I suggest that you refrain from calling me that...? Vatista :Rachel: An Autonomic Nerve… But whose mind has been placed within you, I wonder? :Vatista: Irrelevant. A personality is contrary to the inorganic nature of a doll and would impede my ability to serve my master. All that matters is societal management and preservation. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: That was no fun. Are there no suitors here with any spine? What a waste of the Night. : Rachel: Complaining about it will do no good. If nothing else, I will dance gracefully through this empty darkness. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Say, why don't you use an actual weapon? I mean, you're pretty amazing the way you are, but still... :Rachel: There's no need. My grace and dignity more than suffice. Neo Politan : Rachel: Our tea should be ready now. Join me, and I will reward you for your work. : Neo: ...... Category:Quotes